I Told You to Wait in the Car
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: James Potter II gets stuck babysitting his nerdy little cousin. Next gen smut. Hugo Weasley/James Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. Slash. Includes some cousin-cest. Three-some. They are all of age.


**Rating:** **18**

**Pairings:** Hugo/Scorpius/James

**Other Characters:** Harry, Ron

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all associated ideas remain the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made by me.

**Word Count: 2000 exactly!!!!**

**Author's Notes:** For the **hugo_love** and **sceasleycest** Hugo/Scorpius Hot Summer Recipe on livejournal. The story had to be under 2000 words and involve Hugo Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy and another Weasley. The Potter boys count as Weasleys through their mother.

I Told You to Wait in the Car

"But I'm going out!"

"I hardly ever ask you to do anything."

"Why can't Albus?"

"He always does it. And he's on his Induction Weekend."

As Hugo and his father climbed out of the Floo, they couldn't miss the fact that their hosts were arguing. Nor what they were arguing about. Ron gave his son a reassuring pat.

"Why can't he stay at home?"

"Because Hermione and Ginny are doing that pampering thing there with the girls. The place will be full of half-dressed women!"

Hugo couldn't stop himself from grimacing. Half-dressed females! Hopefully he'd get away with it as they were all related to him.

They walked through into the kitchen. Harry and James were glaring at each other. When they spotted Ron and Hugo a silence fell. James clearly hadn't been lying about going out, he was all dressed up and looked untouchably, unbelievably hot. His clothes were ostentatiously expensive and pressed crisp, his auburn hair professionally styled and the room smelled of his grooming products. Hugo tried to keep his gaze away from the bare skin around his cousin's throat and the tight fit of his pants from knee to waist.

"I won't get in the way. I've got my book. Nobody needs to watch me," Hugo offered.

His father and uncle exchanged a glance.

"Er. Not here," Harry said "we're, um busy ..."

"I'll hang out in another room or something."

"No," Ron said decisively. "Look, James, you can take him with you. He's of age, just take him down the pub with you or whatever. He's no trouble."

Hugo wilted under the derisive sneer James shot at him. "I'm late!" He strode towards the utility room to the fireplace.

"For Merlin's sake! It's not like you do anything all day!" His father shouted after him.

"This again!"

"You can't party your life away!"

"I can do what I fucking like!"

"You take one more step and I'm stopping your allowance!"

James' leg froze in mid-air as though he had been Body-Bound. He twisted his head round, looking horrified.

"OK, OK," he placated, "I'll get a job." He glared venom at Hugo. "But it won't be child-minding!"

"Just take him with you!" Ron suggested again.

Out in the garden, James was fuming.

"You don't have to be seen with me," Hugo said. "I've got my book." he patted his pocket. It was a particularly engrossing one about new developments in renal-chlorophylic restitutional-transfigurative incantations. "I'll just sit in the loo or something."

"Not where I'm going." James cast _tempus_. "I'm so late."

"For what?"

"I had a date. Look, what we'll do is, we'll take the car. I'll be even more late, but you can sit in it while I nip in, hopefully find who I'm supposed to be meeting, explain why I can't make it and then I'll take you to a pub." He eyed Hugo's scruffy trainers and washed-out shirt. "A very dark pub."

The Ferrari was parked in a side street with the top on. There wasn't enough light to read. It was too noisy. Music was blaring out from the direction in which James had disappeared. Hugo closed the book and looked out of the window. The car was getting admiring glances from the well-dressed men who kept hurrying past.

Hugo wasn't about to smoke in the Potters' flash car. As he rolled the cigarette, he wandered down the street. He stood in a doorway opposite the club. The name was all lit up. It was one he had heard of. The line was full of handsome young men looking their best. Hugo stuck the cigarette in his mouth and stared.

There was the smooth sound of flint sparking, the scent of expensive cologne and a flame lit up a pale, perfect face, far too close to his own.

"Inhale," said a deep, drawling aristocratic voice. Hugo did as he was told, watched by sparkling silver eyes. The man's lips were sculpted, moist, captivating. "And exhale." Hugo did. "Don't worry about the queue," added the rich voice. "The best people never queue. And you're with me now."

Strong, manicured fingers gripped Hugo's elbow and the boy allowed himself to be steered into the club because his mind seemed to have stopped working for itself.

Hugo could not have named a single one of the tracks playing so loudly, or told anyone what it was he was drinking. All he was aware of was the slim body moving against his own, the taste of skin, the deep, comforting voice and the flattering things it was saying.

He suddenly felt himself being jerked away and a harsh hiss was asking, "Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?"

Hugo freed himself. "I thought you _wanted_ to get rid of me!" he snapped back. "Why don't you get on with your precious date?"

"'Cos he's gone, I've missed him, we were too late!" James yelled back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The last question was directed over Hugo's shoulder. Hugo could feel a chest against his back, hands on his waist and hot breath on his neck. He could smell that spicy cologne again. He laid his head back and let sensation pull him away again.

"What's it look like, Potter?" Hugo felt the ribcage vibrate against his own.

"Get off my cousin, Malfoy! I'm supposed to be looking after him!"

"You just left him lying around outside where _anyone_ could have picked him up." Hugo's earlobe was nibbled lightly. He reached behind him.

"Well, now you can put him back down again," James growled.

"Don't worry," Hugo mumbled thickly, "your allowance is quite safe. I'll tell Uncle Harry you were the perfect babysitter." He twisted round inside the other man's embrace and got hold of his taut biceps. Their open mouths and their bulging groins made contact. James just had to disappear and everything would be perfect.

James grabbed Hugo by the collar and wrenched him backwards. "Do you even know who he is, you stupid little twink?" he practically spat.

"Fuck off James! You didn't want to be seen with me, remember? Why don't you leave me alone?"

It was just Hugo's luck that at the moment that he finally had enough confidence built up to answer his cock-sure cousin back, the music stopped. The next track seemed to take a long time to come in, and when it did it had a slow, quiet, gentle intro.

Everyone in the large room seemed to be staring at the three of them. Hugo became very aware of how scruffy his clothes were. But he gradually realised that he also had two of the best looking men in the place apparently fighting over him. James had frozen, still pulling on a fist-full of Hugo's shirt; the blond was keeping a firm grasp on the waistband of his jeans. They glared into each other's faces.

Eventually, when the music had got loud enough, the deep, rich drawl said, "If you wanted to join in, Potter, you only had to ask."

James looked horrified, he looked about to protest, only then his mouth stopped moving and something in his eyes changed.

Then there was warm breath in Hugo's ear again and he was being asked, "If that's all right with you, sweetheart."

Hugo didn't want to share, and James was a tosser and a mean, belittling tosser at that. But somehow Hugo found his head nodding an agreement, before he pulled forward and got his hands to that smooth, strong jaw and he lost himself in another deep kiss.

They were moving, it was getting darker. Then they were walking, they were outside, the warm evening air was on Hugo's skin.

"I've got a Ferrari," James said.

"Lucky you," sneered the man he had called 'Malfoy'.

"I want to do it in my sports car," James clarified. He sounded breathlessly excited.

"No. We were playing first. You have to join in with how we want it." The rich voice got warmer as he asked Hugo, "Do you want to do it on my yacht, gorgeous?"

"In my aeroplane," James insisted. Even he was trying out a wheedling tone, even he was asking Hugo now.

"There's a Jacuzzi at my Paris apartment." Long fingers played with Hugo's hair.

"We've got a private beach in Mexico." James slipped a hand under Hugo's shirt.

Hugo didn't remember being offered any of this earlier. Hadn't it been a very dark pub? No, he decided, they could keep their rich-boys' toys. They were welcome to his world! He took hold of each of their wrists and he spun.

They landed in a meadow and before either of the older men could catch their breath, Hugo pulled them both down onto the ground on top of him. He yanked a handful of pale blond hair and crashed teeth and tongues for a moment, before pulling away and saying, "Not that you asked, but my name's not 'sweetheart' or 'gorgeous', it's Hugo Weasley."

"I'm absolutely delighted to make your acquaintance, Hugo. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. How do you do?"

"Fucking fantastic, mate! Now I suggest you two get your kit off."

"It's muddy," James protested, but quietly.

Scorpius was already ripping off his cashmere and slacks, kicking off his bespoke shoes and silk socks. Hugo tore off the satin underpants with his teeth. Then he licked the wet, red, round tip of the man's perfect cock. Somewhere behind him, someone groaned.

Hugo opened his mouth wide, but had to wait for his next taste while Scorpius undressed him and kissed him. Then they lay down in the long grass, belly to belly and simultaneously took each other's cocks deep into their mouths.

Someone behind them released an animal grunt of frustration.

Then there was the noise of clothes tearing as Hugo and Scorpius writhed together, slipping on the mud, hot and desperate, hips jerking and heads bobbing. A few seconds later there was a naked man against Hugo's back as James clutched at both of their bodies. They caressed him back, the heat rising, then uncoiling within them until three streams of creamy white spunk landed on the dirty brown earth.


End file.
